The Shadow Children
by LittleMissMoomy
Summary: Sam and Dean once again find themsleves wrapped up in another evil case. Except this time something much worse and a lot more dangerous is coming. With Sam's visions growing in strength and their new companion Taylor- will Sam and Dean survive this one?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my Supernatural fan-fic. Enjoy :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shadow Children - Chapter 1

"Come on Sam, it won't take long"

"But Dean, we need to get to New York- Have you seen the papers this morning? It's getting worse"

"Jeez Sam you need to relax, It doesn't even sound like our kind of thing! I bet it's just a regular psycho, not everything's linked to the supernatural"

Dean turned the key and removed it from the ignition as his Impala purred to a graceful stand still. He could feel Sam scowling at him, but it didn't bother him, that was Sam, always worrying too much. Dean reached onto the back seat and grabbed hold of his black leather jacket, whilst moving to open the car door he turned again to Sam,

"Are you coming or are you goanna sit here and starve?"

Sam's eyes became narrower, but he knew, deep down, Dean was right, he sighed,

"Fine Dean, we'll go eat" With this he grabbed his father's battered journal from the dashboard and climbed out of the car.

Dean followed Sam's lead, smiling arrogantly to himself. He always knew he'd get his own way; he was the oldest after all. Locking the door and returning his keys to his jeans pocket he walked around to the right hand side of car where Sam was stood.

Sam shot him a warning look as they both began to stroll towards the entrance of the diner.

Taking a seat in the most secluded booth, Sam slumped down moodily, opened his dad's journal and began reading.

Dean shook his head and opened up his menu,

"So Sammy, err, Sam what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, Thanks I'm not hungry"

"Suit yourself"

With this a waitress approached the table; her dull brown hair was scraped back into a tight bun. She had small beady eyes, and her pink uniform strained against her bulging figure. Dean shuddered.

"So what can I get you boys? Coffee?" she began pouring hot coffee from the jug she was holding into a white mug and placed it in front of Dean. "What about you?" She asked glancing at Sam.

"Sure" he mumbled not meeting her gaze; he was too annoyed at Dean to be polite today.

"You ready to order?" placing the jug down and pulling a notebook and pen from her pocket, she turned back to Dean

"I'll have the pancakes thanks" he closed the menu and handed it to the waitress, who walked away towards the kitchen with out another word.

"So you found anything useful?" Dean asked leaning towards Sam,

"Not really, i've found a few spells to exorcise evil spirits, but nothing that I think could help"

"Hmm, well we'll have to do some digging when we get there, but I'm telling you Sam, this doesn't sound like our gig"

"We can't be sure Dean, not until we've checked it out"

"I know and we will, now please can you relax for just a minute, we've been on the road for hours, lets just have some fun" He glanced towards a table on the opposite side of the room. At it sat two women, deep in conversation. They both had long blonde hair and were wearing, little outfits. Sam didn't turn to see who Dean was looking at, he knew all too well what he meant by fun.

"Here you go, enjoy" the waitress startled Dean as she placed a stack of pancakes and a small jug of syrup on the table.

"Oh, Yeh thanks" Dean replied shocked by her sudden return. He grabbed a fork and began eating his pancakes. "Wow Sammy these are good"

"Glad to hear it"

"Awe come on Sam, stop being like this, we'll be in New York before you know it! Stop worrying! We need to eat, we cant save people if we're not focused and how can be do that if we're running on fumes, now cheer up will you" he took another bite of a pancake. Sam sighed, and closed the book.

"You're right Dean, i'm sorry, I just, and I hate to think that we could be too late"

"Look at me, Sam we wont, it will be fine, trust me"

"I do, who else I have got?" he smiled at Dean, who smiled back,

"Hey what have I told you about chick flick moments?" he grinned at Sam,

"Yeh sorry…jerk"

"Bitch", they began to laugh, both remembering the same situation after they had started looking for their father together.

"That's better, now are you goanna eat?" Dean asked choking back another laugh

"No honestly i'm fine "Sam smiled

Happy that he and his brother were back on good terms again, Dean went back to his pancakes. But just as he was about to take another mouthful, the sound of frantic beeping distracted him. He dropped his fork and glanced into the pocket inside his jacket.

"E.M.F" he whispered meeting Sam's anxious gaze, "It's going crazy"

"Dean, look the lights" Sam motioned towards the ceiling, dean turned to look and saw that the lights were all flickering franticly.

"What do you think it is? Demon"

"Definitely"

Dean reached down and removed the gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans. He and Sam then both stood up and glanced around the diner.

"Who do you think it is" Sam asked his eyes moving anxiously, looking at every person in the diner

"It's got to be someone who wasn't here about 5 minutes ago"

"But no-ones come in, we wood have heard them"

"Well maybe they didn't come in that door"

With that the customers in the diner all began screaming as one of the customers closest to the door was flung out of the way, his head collided with the far wall, thudding loudly. The body slumped to the floor leaving a long scarlet stain on the wall. Dean and Sam both grimaced.

"It's close" Dean whispered, raising his gun out in front of him.

"I'm closer than you think"

Dean turned quickly, but not quick enough, the gun was knocked out of his hands and he was pinned against the wall closest to him. A tall man, with scruffy black hair walked slowly towards him, sneering. His eyes were glazed over black. Demon.

Sam glanced worriedly at his brother, who was pinned helplessly to the wall. Most of the customers had fled the diner so it was quiet now, all apart for the demons voice who was whispering to Dean.

Sam began to search the room for his brothers' gun; he saw it under a table, not too far from him. Trying not to draw attention to himself he began to edge close enough to the table to grab the gun. When he was near the table he bent down and reached for gun, but before he could grab it, it skidded to the far end of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" sneered the man, who had turned his head to glare at Sam, his empty eyes locked onto Sam's as he too was thrown against the same wall as Dean.

"Well this was easier than I thought it would have been, I've heard about you two Hunters? Well not so clever now are we. Oh, I will enjoy killing you two, the glory of killing the might Winchester boys"

Dean winced at their name, and the demon began to laugh loudly.

"No who shall I kill first, Big brother Dean, or Little Sammy" as he spoke he walked closer to Sam and pulled out a small blade. He placed it onto Sam's throat.

"Don't worry, I'll make it nice and slow"

"NO!" Dean shouted, as loudly as he could, fighting against the demons hold on him. "Leave him alone, or I swear I'll kill you!"

The demon chuckled, "Oh this is going to be fun", he turned again to Sam and pushed the blade into his arm, Sam let out an agonising scream.

"NOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Dean bellowed, thrashing angrily, desperate to escape.

Laughing even louder now, the Demon grabbed a bottle on vinegar from a nearby table and poured it into Sam's fresh wound, Sam clenched his eyes shut and groaned from behind clenched teeth!

_The son of a bitch is loving this_ he thought as the demon let out another loud chuckle; he raised the knife above his head, ready to plunge it deeper into Sam's flesh. Sam braced himself, but the pain never came. Instead he heard 3 loud gunshots. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the black cloud erupt from the mans mouth and the empty body slump to the floor at his feet. He and Dean were both then released, and also dropped to the floor.

Dean instantly moved to Sam's side and took a look at the cut on his brothers' arm.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeh i'm good" Sammy muttered, as Dean helped him up from the floor.

"Who shot it?" Sam asked

"Don't look at me, I was pinned to the wall with you" Dean replied

"Well a thank-you would be nice", Sam and Dean both turned around to see who had spoke. In front of them stood a tall brown haired girl .She had deep brown eyes which were outlined with kohl eyeliner. Her hair hung loosely onto her shoulders and she was wearing dark blue jeans, which were tucked neatly into knee length black boots. Her top half was covered with a deep purple corseted top and a black leather jacket. In her hand she held a sawn off shot gun.

"Thank-you" they both said in unison, she chuckled gently.

"I'm Taylor" she said holding out her hand, Sam reached for her hand but Dean got there first, he shook it gently smiling, "I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sammy"

"It's Sam" Sam corrected shaking Taylors hand after she had removed it from Dean's firm hold, "Thanks for before, we really appreciate you helping"

"No problem" she replied, I'd been on that jerks tail for weeks now, never thought I was goanna catch him, but now thanks to you boys I have" she smiled.

"Well we're always happy to help" Dean grinned back

"I'm glad to hear it"

"Ok, well really Taylor, thanks but we really must get going, erm we need to be in New York" Sam said, nursing his sore arm.

"No-way!" Taylor replied, her eyes opening wide "I'm heading to NY too, but my car broke down, lucky really otherwise I wouldn't have seen what was going on, don't know how I'm going to get there now though. I should have known it's so old that car, i'm not surprised it's given in"

"Well we could always give you a lift" Dean offered, gesturing to his black Impala in the parking lot.

"No I couldn't really" Taylor blushed shaking her head,

"No we insist, please, as a thank-you for saving our lives" Sam added.

Taylor sighed and glanced towards the parking lot at her abandoned car.

"If you really don't mind, id love to"

"Great, well lets going before the cops show up" Dean grinned, leading Taylor towards the door. He turned quickly and winked at Sam. Sam sighed a let out a quiet laugh.

Out in the parking lot Taylor emptied her car of her belongings while Dean and Sam moved them into the back of their car. After her car was emptied she rolled it into a near-by ditch. She then turned and walked over to where Dean and Sam were parked.

"Wow she's a beauty" She gasped stroking her hand now the smooth black paint.

"Yeh she is" dean replied,

"What make? I'm guessing a 1967 Chevrolet?" she asked glancing at dean, who grinned back at her. Amazed but also thrilled by her interest in cars.

"Yeh, how did you know?"

"My dad used to collect cars, he had one like this, I loved it- he promised I could have it when I could drive, but after he died we had to sell it" she let out a sad sigh, "I can't believe you have one"

"I'm sorry about you're dad, this was my dad's too. He gave it to me"

"Hey you too, I hate to ruin the moment but the cops are going to be here any minute and we need to be gone" Sam called from the back of the car.

"Hey what are you doing back there? I don't want to steal your seat!" Taylor said to Sam, leaning down so she could see him,

"No I insist, I'm goanna try and get some sleep anyway"

"Ok, but let me know if you wanna swap, I feel rude"

"Don't, I don't mind at all" Sam yawned, laying his head down on the back seat. Taylor climbed into the passenger side of the car and Dean started the engine. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and hit the open road.

Chapter 2

Endless road stretched out before them. Dean sighed and glanced at his watch. They had been on the road for a few hours now and he was slowly growing impatient. His brother snored loudly on the backseat. Taylor was sat beside him. He didn't mind that too much. Actually that made him very happy.

"God, he must have been tired" said Taylor suddenly, glancing back at Sam, and making Dean jump in the process. He recovered quickly.

"Yeh, poor guy, hasn't been sleeping well for a while now", Dean sighed, gazing at his sleeping brother through the rear view mirror. "Nightmares"

"Oh, they must be pretty bad"

"Must be, I don't know though, he doesn't like to talk about them", Dean sighed again.

Taylor didn't answer, her silence said it all. Turning her body towards Dean, she laid her head against the battered leather seat and began to watch Sam slumber.

"So what's in new York?" Taylor asked, moving her wide brown eyes back to Dean. She let them wander over his face, examining every detail, his smooth skin, full lips, and bright green eyes. His eyes, they were truly beautiful, but it felt to Taylor that they were hiding something. Every now and then, when she caught his eye, she was sure that she saw guilt, sorrow and anger. But why would someone who seemed to help so many people, be in so much pain. She decided that she would find out, some how.

"Just visiting friends, you know to have a couple of drinks", Dean mumbled, finally answering Taylor's question. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh come on, after what just happened back there- that demon, you think I'm that stupid?" Taylor giggled. "What's _really_ in New York?" Dean turned and smiled at Taylor, he couldn't bluff his way out of this one.

"Yeh I suppose you're right" he glanced at the road and then back at Taylor "Have you seen the papers?"

"I've been keeping an eye on them"

"Well then, you'll have probably seen all the news on the killings, you know the whole parents murdered in their own home, no sign of forced entry no murder weapon. Just a child covered in blood crying after discovering their parent's bodies"

"Oh yeah, I've read about those? You don't think its something else as well do you?"

"As well?"

"Yep, that's why I'm going up there too, what are the chances?"

"So, you're a hunter?"

"What else did you think I was? I mean, I think anyone else would have freaked out back there. Instead of shooting that demon!" Taylor grinned; her heart-stopping smile reached her eyes.

Dean found himself entranced. But quickly snapped back to reality.

"Well that does make sense. You've probably guessed we're hunters then?"

"It was pretty obvious"

"Hmm. Not really. That demon seemed to have us cornered"

"Well, us girls can't always be the damsels in distress"

"I suppose so" Dean laughed.

They weren't too far from New York now. Another hour or so and they would be there. Dean disliked that thought; he knew that Sam would want to get straight into the hunt. He hadn't stopped talking about it since he'd had the nightmare. Dean remembered it vividly, it was probably the most painful to watch. Sam had passed out from the intensity of it.

_10:3__0pm_

"_Well, well, Sammy, what did I tell you? I never lose"_

"_Sure Dean, because risking all of our money was a smart move! What would you have done if you _had _lost?"_

"_But I didn't"_

"_But you could have"_

"_Yeah, But I didn't, now stop stressing Sam"_

"_Fine, but don't come running to me when you lose next time!"_

"_So there's going to be a next time Mr anti-gambling?"_

"_No! __Argh shut-up Dean- just drive"_

"_Whatever you say Sammy", Dean grinned and started the car. Pulling it out of the car lot he headed for their motel. He turned on the radio and began tapping out the drum beats to the song that was playing. Sam stayed silent. Dean couldn't understand why Sam was in such a bad mood, he never seemed to have this much of a problem with gambling in the past. Probably just tired. His nightmares had been getting more and more frequent. Dean glanced back at Sam, who was now rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_Oh come on Sammy, are you really that upset?"_

"_Its…not…that…." Sam groaned through gritted teeth. He had his eyes clenched shut._

"_Sammy, are you alright?" D__ean asked worriedly_

"_Yes...I'm…fine"_

"_You don't look fine to me!"_

"_Well I am ok" Sam snapped, he unclenched his eyes and stopped rubbing his forehead. Dean didn't say anything else. Sam was really pissed, and Dean knew when enough was enough._

_They pulled into the motel parking lot and in silence entered their motel room. Sam removed his grey t-shirt and pulled on the usual black one he wore for bed. He then swapped his dark blue jeans for some baggy sweats._

_Dean didn't understand why Sam wore Pyjamas, well if you could call them that, for bed. But it was his choice. Dean went for the simple approach removing all his clothing, apart from his boxers. He then clambered into bed and sighed with relief. Sam wasn't the only one losing sleep due to his nightmares._

_1:30am_

_Dean screwed his eyes tightly shut. He tossed and turned but sleep refused to overtake him. Finally giving up, he rolled onto his back and stared at the grungy white ceiling above him. Why did sleep somehow evade him, but yet, so easily overtook his brother? Dean frowned to himself, "__Sleep only comes to those who don't' want it! Son of a bitch!"_ _He whispered harshly. It was true too, he had lost count of the number of nights Sam had refused to sleep, watching old movies into the early hours of the morning, drinking cup after cup of coffee. Poor Sammy, these nightmares were being a real pain in the ass for him. Dean turned his head to look at his sleeping brother. But something was wrong. Dean sat up and gazed into the darkness. He noticed that Sam's eyes were screwed up tightly, his face in a grimace of pain. He was gripping the sheets tightly- his knuckles pale white from the strain._

"_Sammy? SAMMY!" Dean whispered worriedly._

_He threw off his covers and scrambled to the side of Sam's bed, Shaking his arm gently he whispered again,_

"_Sammy? Are you awake? Speak to me Sammy!"_

_He shook his arm again. _It must be the nightmare_ Dean Thought, Sam was usually such a light sleeper, _a fly landing on the window would wake him up for crying out loud!

_Dean sighed. He stopped shaking his brother's arm, but didn't remove his hand. Suddenly, Sam let out a low gasp; he arched his back, his expression changed into a much worse grimace- the pain was obviously growing. After a few seconds he fell back down onto the bed, his breathing was low and heavy. His eyes now open wide, except they were rolled backwards into his head,_

"_We travel in the shadows" Sam rasped, his voice dry and low, Dean stared at Sam, that was not Sam's voice. "We will help him raise hell on to earth" Sam continued. Then without warning Sam let out a blood curdling cry of sheer pain and terror. His eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, he was breathing quickly. Dean grabbed Sam's other arm and turned him to face him,_

"_Sam, Sammy! What was it what happened?"_

_Sam's eyes flickered, and once again rolled back into his head,_

"_Sammy, Sammy!"_

_His body went limp in Dean's arms. Lying Sam gently back down onto the bed, he raced into the bathroom and quickly wet a facecloth under the tap. Returning to Sam, he began to dab the cloth onto Sam's face._

"_Come on Sammy, Wake-up!" Dean groaned through gritted teeth, dabbing the cloth frantically on Sam's forehead. His eyes began to flicker, he opened them slowly and Dean let out a sigh of relief._

"_Dean?" Sam whispered_

"_It's ok Sammy I'm here"_

Dean shuddered; it had never been that intense before, that voice - Like he was speaking for someone else.

"_We will help him raise hell onto earth"_

Sam hadn't told him anything in detail. Just that they had to get to New York and that this killing spree wasn't just a mass murderer.

Sam stirred sleepily and raised himself off of the back seat. He stretched- his whole body creaking as he did so. Yawning loudly he turned himself towards his brother and Taylor.

"How long?" he mumbled still half asleep, Dean sighed and mumbled

"About another half an hour- we're nearly there"

"Woah, did I sleep for the whole trip?"

"Yep, not like you didn't need it though" Dean replied.

"You should have woke me up- I could have been doing some digging"

"Sam, we can't do anything when you're like the living dead, sleeping will have done you some good"

"I suppose" Sam yawned again; he reached for the black laptop bag on the floor of the car, pulled out his computer and began typing.

"So Taylor, you enjoyed the ride?"

"Yeh, it's been nice- a lot nicer than driving my self" she smiled,

"Good, I'm sorry I slept through it- it's a shame I would have liked to get to know you better"

"Well I think there will be plenty of time for that, seen as though we're going to be working on the same case"

Both brothers turned and stared wide eyed at Taylor.

"No Taylor you can't its too dangerous" Sam said worriedly.

"He's right Taylor- you'll end up getting hurt"

"Hey hey- cut the safety crap! I can look after myself"

"But..." Sam began, but Taylor didn't let him finish,

"NO buts, i've been doing this for nearly 15 years, I think I know what I'm doing. Now I can do it with you guys or do it alone. Which do you think would be safer?" She raised one eyebrow mockingly.

Sam and Dean, paused waiting for some idea to stop Taylor- but they both knew she'd won.

The last part of the journey passed quickly for all three people, Taylor and Sam had spent the majority of it coming up with idea on what could be causing so much pain and destruction in New York. Dean had added his part- once or twice, but all his mind could think about right now was food and bed. His eyes were drooping, wanting to set into sleep, just like the sun was setting behind the horizon.

Eventually he turned off the highway and entered New York. Sky scrapers and office buildings towered above them; bright coloured neon lights flickered everywhere. New York was a truly amazing city. It's a shame that the only reason they came here, was because of some disturbing murders.

After driving to the, less up market part of the city, Dean finally spotted a decent motel, or at least one with a vacancy sign. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot and he Taylor and Sam entered the Motel's office.

"Evening sir, how can I help?" a cheery, middle aged woman greeted, as they entered the small office.

"We'd like a couple of rooms please" Dean asked, taking out his wallet and removing one of the many fake credit cards inside. _Samuel Cole_. He hasn't used that one in a while.

"Ok, let me see" the woman replied, opening up a large black book. She ran her finger down the page, "how many?"

"Three, There's three of us"

"Ok, well the only room we have left is a Double Queen; would you like me to book that for you?"

"Err isn't there one with more beds?"

"I'm afraid not, we're all booked up"

Dean turned and glanced at his brother, Sam shrugged. Dean let out an exasperated sigh,

"Yeh that will be fine"

He handed over the fake credit card.

After the room was paid for and the keys had been handed over, they all trailed quietly and tiredly towards room 401.

Dean unlocked the door and flicked the light switch. He threw his duffle bag onto the nearest bed and turned to face the others.

"Well this is going to be fun" he smiled, "So Taylor who's it going to be? Me or Sammy" he chuckled. Taylor raised one eyebrow and folded her arms.

Dean and Sam both lay flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Dean glanced over to the other bed, where Taylor was laid asleep; her breathing was light and gentle. At least she got the bed to herself.

"Well this defiantly isn't what I had in mind" Dean said. He turned to look at Sam,

"Yeh me either" Sam replied.

"Well goodnight Sammy"

"Night Dean"

This was going to be a long awkward night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it lol :)

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam and Dean were up early. They both dressed in their best suits and made sure that they're fake FBI badges were tucked safely in their pockets. Taylor eyed them suspiciously.

"So you guys are FBI agents as well?" she asked

"Yep" Dean replied smiling, "and on Thursday's we're teddy bear doctors"

Sam nudged Dean sharply in the side.

"We err have different identities, to err, you know help us find out information" Sam struggled, not wanting to say the wrong thing and give too much away.

"So where are you going?" She asked,

"To the scenes of the killings, we wanna check for evidence, and to see if we can work what exactly is doing this" Dean replied quickly,

"I'm coming with you", and with that Taylor clambered out of the bed, grabbed her bag and hurried into the bathroom before Dean or Sam could say anything to stop her.

Dean looked at Sam,

"Is she?" he asked

"I don't think we have a choice Dean" Sam replied

"You think she could help?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well she does seem pretty confident- and I don't mind her coming along, it's nice to have something pretty to look at for a change" Dean sniggered

"Thanks a lot" Sam laughed

"No problem Sammy" Dean winked at his little brother, Sam smiled back.

Ten minutes later, Taylor emerged from the bathroom; she was wearing a fitted black suit over a white blouse and a black tie. She had her long brown locks scarped neatly into a bun on the back of her head.

Dean let his eyes wander over Taylor's body which was now outlined by tight black material.

"Dean stop staring" Sam whispered harshly, so Taylor couldn't hear.

"Yeh, o.k. erm lets go then" Dean mumbled, tripping over his words. They all left the motel room and clambered into the Impala, this time Taylor took the back seat.

"So what's the plan" she asked, moving so she was leaning on the seat, in between the brothers.

Sam turned to face Taylor, "We're going to all the apartments, you know check the EMF and everything. First we need to work out what's causing all of this"

"That makes sense, but what if its still there?" Taylor responded leaving Sam stumped.

"Well that means we gotta kick some god damn ass" Dean snickered.

Taylor smiled at Dean, who removed his attention from driving to return it.

Dean turned left at the next intersection and pulled into the New Street Apartments car-park. The Area was separated from the rest of the street with bright yellow police tape which read the typical _Crime Scene_. The trio clambered from the car and headed for the revolving door entrance. At it stood two police officers, as they neared them Dean cleared his throat.

"Ahem" The two officers turned to look at them.

"Good Morning gentlemen, FBI, here to inspect the crime scene" He said confidently pulling a Fake ID badge from his jacket pocket. The tallest of the men eyed it suspiciously,

"We haven't been told about any FBI inspection"

"Well it was a bit last minute; we decided to just come straight down"

"Sorry, Agent Murdock but I can't let you in without confirmation" The guard smirked, raising an eyebrow at Dean's fake name. Dean scowled

"My family were big route66 fans, now we need to get into this building, so step aside officer" Dean snapped. Taking a step towards the cocky guard- Taylor pressed a firm hand against his chest and raised her mouth to his ear.

"Let me handle this" She whispered winking, before turning to face the tallest officer.

"Look, Jake" She said checking his name badge, "I can call you Jake cant I?"

"Sure" Jake replied

"Well, Jake, We've got some really important work to do on this crime scene and you wasting time isn't really helping" She stepped closer to Jake, so close that they were nearly touching

"So can you let it slip this one time and just let us in?" She gushed, her voice as sickly as treacle.

Jake glance at Sam and Dean,

"Ok this one time" he mumbled before leaning close to Taylor, as she had with Dean,

"But you own me" He sneered with a grin; Taylor just smiled and led Sam and Dean around him and into the entrance of the building.

"My god what a creep" She blurted out as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You said it_" _Dean replied a little harshly, glancing back at the guards,

"We better be quick- I wouldn't be surprised if he did call and check up on us" Sam said worriedly, pushing the button for the elevator as he spoke.

They emerged on the 7th floor of the apartment block, like the car park it was covered with yellow police tape, and the floor was littered with evidence labels. There were 4 doors on this corridor, and it was obvious which one was the entrance to the crime scene. One of the identical brown doors was hanging helplessly on its hinges.

Sam glanced at Dean as the both instinctively removed guns from under their coats, holding them ready they both moved towards the apartment, Taylor following cautiously behind.

Dean entered first, holding his gun out in front of him. But he couldn't keep it there for long. As he entered the room he was hit with the unbearable stench of rotting flesh. Dropping his guard he held his hand over his mouth.

"Guys I honestly wouldn't come in here" He called backing, coughing as he inhaled another batch of the smell. Un-able to take it any longer he went back out on to the corridor.

"What is it?" Sam asked

"It….god…damn…stinks….in…there!" Dean gasped, taking in as much clean air as he could.

He straightened up and turned to face Sam, "Seriously dude! And you think my socks are bad"

"Your socks are bad"

"Not as bad as in there"

"But we have to check it out; we'll just have to bear it"

"Sam, come on! I just spent 10 seconds in there and that was bad enough"

"But Dean, we have to find out what's doing all of this"

"Here's your answer, one smelly son of a bitch!"

"I have an idea" Taylor added before Sam could reply. Removing her purse from her shoulder, she walked over to a nearby table and emptied out its contents. She quickly a travel sized bottle of perfume and a packet of tissues.

Sam and Dean eyed her with interest and suspicion.

After putting everything back into her bag, Taylor turned to the brothers and smiled.

"Ok, put these up your nose" She said, pouring a few drops of perfume onto a tissue and handing them to Sam and Dean, "They should block out the smell" Taylor added, blocking her own nose with the perfume scented tissue.

"Nice" Dean smiled.

With their noses guarded from the horrendous smell that filled the apartment, Sam, Dean and Taylor entered warily. Stepping over a shattered table, the trio gazed round the room. Every wall was smeared with dried blood; all of the furniture had been shattered into pieces and now littered the floor. The window that looked out on the car park was smashed and taped up with tarpaulin.

There were two more doors that led off from the living room of the flat, both were hanging from their hinges and had huge marks down them- which looked too much like claw marks.

Sam stroked his fingertips gently over the splintered wood,

"This was definitely not a demon- it looks like some sort of animal" he commented,

"Werewolf?" Dean pondered, still gazing wide eyed at the chaos that surrounded him,

"No" Sam replied, "The reports from the bodies showed to typical werewolf traits, the hearts were still in the bodies- well what was left of them" he shuddered, turning away from the scarred door.

"Ok, so no werewolves, But it would have to be something pretty big to take a gash like that out of the door"

"Yes, and humans, well you know like demons and ghosts, they don't usually leave this much mess"

"Exactly, animals, monsters-theyre more violent and wild"

"Guys", Taylor interrupted Sam and Deans pondering, the brothers turned to look at her. Taylor was stood in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling. Sam and dean both turned they're head upwards to see what Taylor had spotted.

"Wow! How'd the hell did we miss that?" Dean gasped

"I have no idea" Sam replied curiously

"We didn't, trust me that wasn't there 2 minutes ago- it just appeared"

"Well i've never seen it before, and I don't think I ever saw it in dad's journal"

"Yeah me either" Dean added, removing his cell phone from his jacket pocket and taking a picture of the symbol above him.

"Well at least we have something, come on we better get going before that sleez-ball security guard grasses us up"

Dean slammed down the book that we was currently reading, causing Sam and Taylor to both jump.

"Dude this is pointless" he said, rubbing at his forehead, trying to push away an oncoming headache, "We've read through these books a millions times already- there's nothing on the net, so why are we still sitting here doing nothing!"

Sam sighed and turned away from his laptop,

"Dean, we have to know what's causing all of this before we can stop it"

"I know Sammy, but we have no leads apart from the symbol that doesn't seem to actually exist"

"Well we have to keep looking!"

The brothers glared at each-other, anger burning in their eyes.

"I'm goanna the Library, I'll see if there's anything there" Sam snapped, closing his laptop and heading towards the door.

"Fine" Dean replied harshly not meeting his brother's gaze. Sam sighed angrily and left the room slamming the door loudly behind him.

Dean let out a loud groan.

"I hate being like this with him, but he never listens" he whispered

"Don't worry about it, you're both stressed" Taylor replied quietly

"Yeah I suppose", Dean said, standing up and turning to face the wall behind him.

He was startled, as without warning Taylor placed her hand on his shoulder, he spun round slowly. Dean was instantly entranced by Taylor's large deep drown eyes, that were now staring into his. He'd never noticed just how beautiful those large deep eyes of hers were until now. Such an amazing shade of brown, outlined by thick long eyelashes that brushed her cheek every time she blinked

. Dean's own green eyes were also hypnotic to Taylor, and seemed to draw her in. Her gaze flicked briefly down to his lips, full and soft looking and she let her tongue dart out to moisten her own mouth. Without thinking she leaned a little closer to Dean, who simultaneously moved closer to her. She was completely lost in the moment, no logical thought running through her head.

Feeling her heart race more and more, she tried to control her breathing. But it was useless.

"Taylor…" Dean breathed, just as their lips were less than an inch apart. That brought them both back to earth with a sharp jolt.

Taylor jumped back wards and opened her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn bright red. The two stared at each-other, the atmosphere changed suddenly, yet the electricity between them could still be felt.

"Erm, well I need a shower- we've had a busy day" Taylor mumbled, grabbing her toiletry bag and making a hasty escape to the bathroom. She shut the door and closed the bolt.

Pressing her back to the door, she let out a long sigh and slid to the floor.

_What had just happened out there? _She thought,

"God Taylor you're so stupid" she said to herself lifting herself unwillingly form the floor and setting the shower running.

Outside the bathroom, Dean still surprised from what had just happened, slumped down onto the nearest bed.

"Jeez man your losing your touch" he whispered to himself, staring at the bathroom door in front of him, He could here the water running, splashing on the sides of the bathtub and against the plastic shower curtain.

Letting his mind wander, he imagined Taylors, naked body, under the hot steaming water…

"Man!" he shouted jumping up from the bed, slightly ashamed with himself.

_What's up with me? It's only a chick I the shower- been there done that!_

Dean thought harshly to himself, wondering why he felt it was unfair to Taylor, imagining her in that way. But Taylor didn't seem like any other girl, she seemed different- well Dean felt different about her. The moment he'd set eyes on her, he'd known that she was something special. Not like the cheap hookers and one time girls he'd met up with on his travels. Taylor was something much much more interesting.

At that point Taylor emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in one of the typical fluffy white robes found in most motel rooms. Her brown hair hung limply around her face, looking more black than brown seen although it was still wet.

She walked quickly past Dean, over towards her bed, eyes locked on her feet. Throwing her toiletry bag beside her other belongings she removed the white robe and climbed into bed. Dean was hurt that she hadn't said anything to him, but in a way he understood.

The illuminous green letters on the alarm clock beside his bed read 1:20am, yet Sam wasn't and couldn't sleep. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling above him; Dean lay beside him snoring loudly, which didn't help. But that wasn't the reason he was still awake. The thought of not being able to stop this, monster, before it killed again was haunting Sam's mind. His dream had been so livid so real and yet now he was stuck with no clues or leads except a symbol that didn't seem to exist, even Bobby didn't know what it was. Sam sighed and rolled onto his side, he had to get back into that apartment! There had to be something else- something that would help him track down what was doing all of this. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he would go back to the apartment- without Dean and Taylor. Especially Dean, seen as though the person he that would be helping him was not exactly one of Dean's favorite people and with that Sam finally fell into a well deserved slumber.

The next morning the trio awoke early, ready to restart their hunt, however Dean's stomach had other ideas. While flipping through a book he had already read several times yesterday it grumbled loudly, distracting both Sam and Taylor.

"Maybe, we should grab a bite to eat before we start searching again!" Taylor suggested, smiling at Dean.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Dean replied returning the smile,

Sam smiled quietly to himself; this was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action,

"You guys go ahead, I'm not hungry, plus I need to go to the library again" he said quickly, not wanting to raise suspicion.

"You sure Sammy? You haven't eaten in days" Dean added worriedly,

"I grabbed something last night, when I went out"

"Oh, ok, well have fun at the library- hopefully you'll find something"

"Hopefully" Sam replied quickly grabbing a few books and heading out of the door.

"So, alone again" Dean grinned at Taylor

"I suppose we are" She laughed, as Dean's stomach grouwled again! "Come on, I think we need to get you food and fast" She laughed again leading Dean out of the Motel room.

Sam watched as Dean and Taylor climbed into the Impala and drove away, before he put his plan into action. When they were out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone; scrolled down until he found the number he needed and pressed call. It didn't take long for them to answer.

"I need you help; I need you to meet me!" Sam said quickly

It had been easier than he'd thought to get past the security guards and back into the apartment. Posing as a health inspector the dumbass security guards had let him through. Now he stood alone in the elevator as it moved upwards towards the 7th floor.

When he emerged from the elevator, he was surprised to see that she had bet him there.

She stood at the far end of the corridor, her eyes glazed over black- matching the black curly locks of the body that she was inhabiting.

"Hello Sam, it's good to see you again" Ruby smiled, returning her eyes to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby" Sam grinned, running forward and embracing her in a hug. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his demon friend.

"Hey Sam" She repeated with a wide smile of her own. "How you been?"

"Good, good, you?

"You know same old same old" She laughed "So what's been going on here"

Ruby turned and gestured towards the apartment behind them, "It's in a bit of a mess"

"Yeah, and we have no clues to what could have done it, well apart from this" Sam informed her, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. On the paper was a drawing of the symbol that had appeared on the ceiling of the apartment. "Do you have any ides?" Sam asked Ruby, handing her the drawing. She took it from him and studied the drawing for a few minutes,

"I'm not sure, it's not witchcraft or devil worship I know that" she explained still staring at the symbol.

"Anything else?" he pushed, desperate for any sort of ideas.

"Well, I have seen that before" she said pointing to a particular part of the symbol; it was a small criss-cross of lines, located towards the top of the mark.

"Where?"

"Well its kind of the trademark of an old friend of mine, well I say a friend more like forced accomplice- but I know someone who'll be able to help us find her" As she was speaking, Ruby gestured for Sam to follow her into the apartment. He was wary, after the smell that he had encountered yesterday morning, but as he entered it didn't seem as bad, the FBI must have had a clean-up team in.

"Where exactly did the symbol appear Sam?" Ruby said staring at the ceiling; Sam moved closer towards her and pointed at the spot directly at the centre of the room.

"Just about there"

"Good, we'll summon him here"

After the two had set up the right area for summoning and trapping a demon, Sam began to chant. As he began to speak faster and louder, the lights in the room began to flicker.

"Keep going" Ruby encouraged as black smoke began to appear in the centre of the devils trap drawn on the floor. Sam continued and as he did so the smoke took a more human like form, and then the smoke appeared completely as a human man. He had long black hair and his eyes, as expected were glazed over black.

"Ruby" he hissed "How very good to see you again"

"You too old friend" she replied

He chuckled before turning to look at Sam. Shaking his head he turned back to Ruby,

"Tut tut Ruby, working with the enemy"

"Never mind him Jake, We need some information"

"Shoot"

"Take a look at this" she said holding up the drawing, "Look familiar?"

"No, I have never seen that symbol, before" he whispered "But, well that part there that is, as you should well know Ruby a Demon trademark"

"Yes I know, but we need to know about the symbol as a whole"

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't help you there- however if you're looking for the owner of that trademark, well there I CAN help you"

"Excellent" Ruby smiled at Jake, at that moment the lights in the room flickered again, and what was left of the furniture began to shake.

"Ruby what's happening?" Sam shouted struggling to keep his balance

"I don't know" Ruby replied, backing up against the wall closest to her, they both stared as the lights flashed and flickered wildly before going off completely.

Then someone began to laugh,

"Well Ruby, aren't you the clever little demon" a female voice whispered, as the lights came back on and the room was flooded with dim light. Ruby glanced towards the devils trap and saw the body that Jake had inhabited; it was lying in a pool of blood.

"Jake" she whispered, unable to hide the pain in her voice.

The female laughed again. Sam looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw, standing near the door that led to the kitchen was a tall girl with deep purple hair. She was wearing high-heeled leather boots over dark blue jeans. On her top half she wore a purple vest top and black leather jacket. As he had expected her eyes were also glazed over black. Behind her stood two very dangerous looking men, both with black eyes, both demons.

_Great_ he thought _Just what I wanted a Demon reunion_,

"Kara" Ruby sneered glaring at the woman in front of them, "I should have known"

"Hello Ruby, long time no see sweetie! How have you been" she replied sarcastically

"Much better without you"

"Touchy" Kara hissed, walking towards Ruby, "I think I might have to teach you some manners" with that Kara raised her hand upwards and Ruby was flung against the wall behind her, pinned there by Kara's telekinesis powers. "Now" she whispered producing a small knife form the back of her jeans, "Ruby dear, let me remind you who is in charge here" she slapped Ruby sharply around the face, "Getting the message?"

"Screw you bitch" Ruby snapped, struggling against Kara's hold over her. Kara glared at her, the anger burning in her eyes. She grabbed Ruby's face tightly and placed the knife against her cheek, smiling, she pressed the blade until a small fountain of red blood began to trickle down her cheek. Ruby clenched her eyes shut.

"Stop it" Sam started, however one of the demons who had appeared with Kara didn't let him finish, with one flick of his wrist Sam was flung into to the wall and pinned there unable to move or speak. Kara didn't even look up.

"I really do wish I could savor this moment my dear little Ruby, but my master wants it over with- shame I really would have enjoyed watching you die very slowly" with that she plunged the blade deep into Ruby's stomach, grinning as she did so she twisted the knife sharply before removing it and letting Ruby fall to the ground.

Ruby lay on the floor, pressing her hands against her stomach desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She let her eyes flicker up to Kara who was stood above her, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"and don't think that you can just escape in a puff of black smoke, you see this knife is a very special knife, a gift from my master- you're going to die Ruby and rot in the pits of hell for all of eternity" She cackled tucking the knife into the back of her jeans.

Ruby turned her head to gaze at Sam, who had tears running down his cheeks,

"Sam" she whispered quietly before her head slumped to the floor.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" Kara laughed, before turning to face Sam, "Now what to do with you" she purred, running her hand down his chest. Sam just glared at her.

"Hmmm" she pondered, before placing her lips against his, after a few seconds she pulled away, "Awe come on Sam don't be like that" she laughed knowing that he couldn't answer. "You should play along Sam, you need to keep me sweet if you don't want to end up like your pathetic little ruby" again she pressed her lips harshly to his; forcing his lips apart and letting her tongue explore his mouth. "Boo" she mumbled, "Maybe I'll just go play with Dean", this weakened Sam and Kara took her chance. She lingered on kissing Sam, because she did find him a big turn on- and why not have some fun, Sam felt sick at the thought of kissing the monster who just murdered Ruby, but he hated himself even more for giving in and actually enjoying kissing Kara- he too had to admit that she was very attractive in and evil bitchy sort of way.

After another few seconds Kara pulled away, "Good boy Sam" and with that she released him from her demon hold and he tumbled with a thud to the floor, but before he could scramble to his feet Kara and her friends had disappeared. Sam wiped his mouth on his sleeve- removing the last few traces of Kara's lip-gloss; while his eyes searched for Ruby's body- it was gone.

"BITCH!" Sam shouted, letting a new batch of tears well up in his eyes! "That stupid bitch!!" he sobbed, collapsing once again to the floor and letting hid sadness overwhelm him.

He wasn't sure what time it was, or how long he had been laid on the floor of that blood splattered apartment. All he knew was that it was dark outside and Dean would be worried. Un-willingly he heaved his aching body from the ground, using the grimy wall for support. He stumbled to the door and made his way out. It seemed to take forever to get back to the motel.

He was relieved to find Dean and Taylor both asleep in bed- if they had suspected anything Dean most certainly would have been sat up waiting to confront him. He quietly stripped down to his underwear, pulled on the same baggy sweats and top that he wore for bed the night before and climbed in next to Dean. There was comforting warmth to the bed; it reminded Sam of when he and Dean were younger. Alone and frightened in a strange motel room there dad had left them in while he was out hunting, they would share a bed- a silent comfort for each other during those long nights. This memory allowed Sam to slip into an effortless slumber.

Dean woke unusually early, for him anyway. He lay silently staring at the ceiling above him, letting his mind ponder of the events that had taken place the day before. Why hadn't she kissed him? Why had she run away? To be quite frank, Dean was a little insulted and hurt that he had actually been turned down by a girl.

_Dude you're losing you're touch!_

_Her loss_

_But you like her_

_No I Don't_

_You do, come on admit it_

_NO! And why the hell am I talking to myself?_

_Great now I'm going insane as-well_

Dean swung his legs out of bed and sat up, letting his head fall into his hands he massaged the top of his nose- trying to ward off an oncoming headache. Failing, he raised his head and gazed at the moth eaten curtains in-front of him. He watched the dust particles dance slowly in the early morning sunlight that streamed through, once again pondering over what had happened yesterday.

After a few minutes he turned and glanced over his shoulder past Sam, who as usual was taking up about ¾ of the bed, and onto Taylor. Her beauty radiated from her even more as she slept, so peaceful. Dean let his eyes explore the glorious view of the sleeping woman. He wondered what her skin would feel like under his touch, soft and warm- what her hair would feel like flowing through his fingers, what her perfectly shaped lips would feel like pressed against his….

His thoughts started to get a bit more daring and before he could stop himself he was thinking about so much more than just her lips and hair.

His pulse began to race as he imagined what it would feel like to undress her, run his hands over her body… just how would her skin would taste beneath his tongue? Would she taste as good as she smelt? Or better? If that was even possible, because Taylor smelt _so damn good_.

His train of thought was getting more X-rated by the second, and he knew he'd have to stop before he got too excited and had to go reacquaint himself in the privacy of the motel bathroom.

Standing up, Dean smiled quietly to himself. Taylor and his thoughts about Taylor made him and his, friend, very happy. Is that such a bad thing? With that Dean decided to go get breakfast- he pulled on some pants a shirt and his leather coat and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him- as to disturb is slumbering friends.

As soon as she heard the door close, Taylor slowly opened her eyes fully. She smiled -Dean had no idea that she had been awake for the past few minutes, that she had opened her eyes slightly to find him gazing intently at her, that she had seen his boxers held aloft by his impressive bulge

And that all this pleased her in a way that she herself didn't truly understand.

She rolled over onto her back and sighed quietly to herself, she liked Dean a lot and by the looks of it he liked her too. The only thing she couldn't understand is why it seemed so hard, so difficult to make the crucial move that would hopefully bring them together. Should she do it? Or wait for Dean?

Honestly, she didn't know.


End file.
